Free Shipping? We Shipped Dimmy with France!
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: No one accepted them. The two people that came from different worlds. When this couple gave birth to triplets, the worlds didn't know what was coming. All wondered what would become of Fefe, Ry, and Angie, the three born to the odd couple of France and Dimmy. Well, now they know. XD


**A/N: Hi guys!**

**I'm doing this with Little-Author-Ry on Da. Go watch her XD**

**R&R!**

* * *

It was a normal October morning.

The wind was blowing the multi-colored leaves across the deadened grass as Autumn took over.

There on the hill stood a small white home with a gray roof, the door creaking slightly as a happy blonde male walked out whistling a familiar tune.

He walked down the dirt laid path, his boots kicking dust into the air as he gingerly opened the metal mailbox pulling out letters adressed to his lover.

Smiling, he reentered the house calling out to his dear wife, "Oh Dimmy, you have mail!"

The young woman walked down the stairs, her black hair pulled up in a bun underneath her jester hat as she stood, a huge belly bulging from under her purple and yellow dress.

"Yes France?" She answered.

"You have mail dear," He said bringing Dimmy into a tight embrace as he felt her stomach which marked the nine months.

_Nine months..._ Nine months was the time they had waited, and now it was almost time...

After so much time they had been able to marry, despite the opinions of others, and now the moment had arrived.

"Mr. France?" asked the doctor.

France stood up.

He smiled.

"Congratulations, they are three girls."

France walked in to see his gorgeous wife resting, her hat leaning against the bed post.

"Where are they?" He asked softly.

Dimmy smiled as she gestured towards the three containers that the children were in, each covered in a soft, pink blanket.

"Fefe" France said giggling for the baby squirmed slightly at the sound of her father's voice.

"Ry," He looked down at the child that most resembled her mother in appearance as she laid there sleeping still,

"and Angie."He said looking down at the most messed up of his children. She resembled both her mother and her father and squirmed continuously not being able to calm down.

"It's okay, daddy's here" France said trying to soothe the upset babe, but that just seemed to freak his daughter out more.

* * *

Dimmy opened her eyes, a hand on her face.

"Mom ..."

In front of her, there was Ry. Among the three, she was the one who looked like her more, with long black hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Tell me, my love"

The girl looked at her, sadness in her eyes, one black and one slightly yellow.

"I can't sleep"

Dimmy stood up, taking the child in her arms. "So come on, I'll sing you a lullaby" she whispered.

She left the room, where France was sleeping with his mouth open, to get to the room with the girls.

She leaned Ry in the bed between the two of Fefe and Angela, looking at the other two daughters.

Fefe was sleeping peacefully, her mouth open, like his father. Dimmy smiled, stroking her blond hair, reddish.

Then she turned to Angela. That girl was very strange-she was turning in her sleep, as if she would never calm down.

And she was never calm.

Since the moment Angie was brought home she was nothing but trouble, screaming whenever near her parents. The only time Angie was actually quiet was when she was next to her two sister. Her hair was black with blonde streaks, and all sharp objects had to be kept away from Angie for she loved to chop up her hair into piles on the floor, therefore her parents kept it in a cute bob for the tiny toddle. Her eyes were blue and her skin was as dark as her mother.

"Strange child" Dimmy giggled as she kissed Ry on the forehead, walking across the cold wooden floor to the room she shared with her loving husband France.

"Was it the children again?" He asked.

"Don't you worry" Dimmy smiled as she crawled into bed, moving closely towards the father of the triplets.

* * *

"Dad!"

A familiar voice awakened France, who turned in the bed. The sunlight came through the windows now, and was reflected in the blue eyes of his daughter Fefe, that was staring at him.

"What's the matter, dear?" He yawned.

"Dad, Dad, Angie want to get my hair cut! I have to hide!"

Without another word, the girl climbed on the bed, hiding under the covers, next to his father.

He stroked her head, smiling. "Keep calm, you'll see that she she does not want to do nothing bad-"

"FEFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I want your hair! "Angie came into the room, scissors in hand.

"Angie, your sister is not here-Dimmy, why does our daughter have a pair of scissors!?"

Dimentio opened her eyes and said with a groggy voice, "I forgot to hide them again."

She got out of bed and went after the young Angie who was laughing hysterically.

Just then little Ry came out in a purple nightgown rubbing her eyes and said, "Mama what's going on?"

Angie turning around chased after the quietest of the triplets. Screaming Ry ran into the other room.

"Angie!" Dimentio cried "Don't run with scissors!"

Peeking her head above the covers Fefe said, "Is she gone daddy?"

"Fortunately yes" France sighed.

"Perfect" whispered Fefe, exiting from the bed covers. "I'm hungry"

Walking to the kitchen Fefe got up on a little stool to pull out a cup of yogurt when Angie came running through the kitchen, her feet clicking against the kitchen tiles.

"HAIR!" she shouted. Fefe stood there, frozen.

"Angie?" Ry entered the room, and she smiled even more.

"RY, I WANT YOUR HAIR!"

Ry stood there crying into her nightgown while their mother running in from the living room picked up Angie and yanked the scissors out of her hands saying, "Angie, you are not allowed to use these scissors!"

"But I have them!" she cried "And I'm not hurting myself, I'm sure! I don't feel pain!"

"No" Her mother said sternly deciding it was time to call the baby sitters she had hired about a month ago.

"But..." Dimmy took the scissors from her hands, feeling better.

"Don't take these ever again, okay?" she said at the little girl, who ran away in her room.

"Thank you mommy!" Fefe said running to the living room with Ry as she ate her yogurt cup.

Just then a ring came from hallway, signaling that the babysitters were there.


End file.
